ESPOSA
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 104. Kaya miró la puerta sorprendida, sin creerse aún del todo lo que acababa de oír. ¿Alguien acababa de llamar a su puerta? Pero si nunca la visitaba nadie.


**ESPOSA**

Kaya tarareaba felizmente mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la ropa recién lavada. Hoy se sentía especialmente bien. Su enfermedad había remitido un poco desde que Zeno se encargaba de conseguirla la medicina adecuada, así que se sentía particularmente enérgica y animada.

Su vida había mejorado tanto desde que Zeno había aparecido. La reconfortaba tanto saber que ya no estaba sola en esa cabaña perdida en medio de la nada. Podía oír el sonido de distintos instrumentos de cocina a su espalda, ya que el rubio había insistido en cocinar él hoy al tener el día libre en el trabajo. Era siempre tan amable y atento. Se aseguraba de darla una flor todos los días, no escatimaba en abrazos y darla tiernos besos en la mejilla. Disfrutaba tanto de su cálido afecto, a pesar de que el simple hecho de tener a alguien que la dijera "Buenos días" por la mañana era suficiente para hacerla feliz.

De repente se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal, sacando a Kaya de sus pensamientos.

Ella miró la puerta sorprendida, sin creerse aún del todo lo que acababa de oír. ¿Alguien acababa de llamar a su puerta? Pero si nunca la visitaba nadie.

Aun así la chica se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. En cuanto la abrió un poco quedó a su vista un hombre de mediana edad, con una poblada barba negra y un enorme y fuerte corpachón. La chica incluso dudaba que pudiera entrar por su modesta puerta sin la necesidad de agacharse.

Él hombre bajó la mirada hacia ella y, aunque su expresión era amable, Kaya no pudo evitar sentirse levemente intimidada y esconderse un poco detrás de la puerta entreabierta. Después de todo no estaba acostumbrada a las visitas, y el aspecto de este hombre imponía.

-Buenos días, señorita – comenzó a hablar el hombre con tono cordial -. Estoy buscando a Zeno. ¿Es esta su casa?

Kaya parpadeó levemente sorprendida. ¿Este hombre estaba buscando a Zeno? Abrió la boca, tratando de reunir el valor para responderle, pero fue interrumpida al sentir que alguien se la acercaba por la espalda y la tocaba el hombro.

Ella saltó en el sitió y dio un leve chillido de sorpresa, pero se relajó inmediatamente después cuando miró atrás y vio la tranquilizadora sonrisa de Zeno.

-¿Tenemos visita? – preguntó el rubio con tono despreocupado asomándose también por el hueco de la puerta -. Ah, es usted señor Sesui. Qué agradable sorpresa. ¿Qué le trae por aquí? – le preguntó animadamente haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

Kaya suspiró aliviada, tanto por la presencia de Zeno como porque realmente este hombre fuera conocido suyo. Retrocedió un paso, quedando al lado del rubio, y permitió que este abriera totalmente la puerta. Al parecer no había nada que temer.

-Antes que nada perdón por aparecer de improviso, pero me dijeron que vivías por esta zona y he querido venir a avisarte – comenzó a hablar el hombre con el mismo tono respetuoso.

-Claro, no hay problema – aseguró el rubio con una amplia sonrisa -. ¿Qué pasa?

-La verdad es que se le ha roto una rueda a la carreta en la solemos transportar la mercancía, así que vamos a tener que hacer el reparto a pie. Quería preguntarte si puedes venir más temprano mañana al trabajo para no retrasarnos en las entregas. Por supuesto aumentaríamos tu jornal en consecuencia – le explicó con tono profesional.

-Por supuesto que sí, señor Sesui. Me vendrá bien el dinero extra. ¿Será suficiente con que esté allí dos horas antes? – le preguntó el rubio mientras abrazaba los hombros de Kaya con un brazo.

Ella sonrió agradecida por el gesto y apoyó parte de su peso en él. Al parecer Zeno había percibido el nerviosismo de la chica por la visita y estaba tratando de tranquilizarla. Siempre tan atento con ella.

-Sí, será más que suficiente – respondió el hombre a la pregunta anterior, aunque esta vez mirando de reojo a Kaya con obvia curiosidad.

-Oh, es cierto. Aún no os he presentado – exclamó el rubio -. Él es el señor Sesui, mi jefe.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita – intervino el hombre extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

Kaya dudó un momento, pero finalmente se la estrechó. Su mano parecía tan pequeña en comparación con la de él.

-El placer es mío, soy Kaya – se presentó con una leve sonrisa tímida.

-¿Kaya? – preguntó el hombre levemente sorprendido para después sonreír aún más ampliamente -. Entonces, ¿tú eres la famosa esposa de Zeno?

Kaya parpadeó varias veces sorprendida. ¿Famosa? ¿Ella? ¿Ese hombre la conocía?

-Sí, Kaya es mi esposa – respondió el rubio por ella ante su mutismo, abrazándola más fuertemente con ambos brazos y dándola un beso en la mejilla -. Es linda, ¿verdad?

El hombre se rió fuertemente y le dio una fuerte palmada de camaradería a Zeno en el hombro. El rubio se tambaleó por ello, y Kaya con él ya que la tenía firmemente abrazada.

-Así que es cierto que tienes esposa, pequeño bribón. La verdad es que yo nunca me lo creí cuando hablabas de ella – aseguró el hombre, aún riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Me tiene por un mentiroso? – le preguntó Zeno con un leve mohín, mostrándose ofendido.

-No es eso, no te lo tomes a mal, hombre – le pidió dándole otra fuerte palmada en el hombro -. Reconoce que es difícil creer que alguien con cara de niño como tú esté casado. Hay un montón de apuestas entre los trabajadores sobre si tu querida Kaya es real o no. La mayoría creía que no. Ya verás cuando llegue con la noticia, a muchos se les van a vaciar los bolsillos.

-A usted también, ¿no? – le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Mis bolsillos los primeros, por supuesto. Vas a terminar siendo mi ruina pequeño bribón – le echo en cara, aunque con un claro tono de broma y riéndose a carcajadas, mientras le alborotaba el pelo al rubio como si se tratara de un chiquillo.

Zeno soltó un quejido de molestia por su acción, pero no se apartó de su tacto. Kaya no pudo evitar reírse levemente por la escena, llamando la atención de Sesui que volvió a mirarla fijamente. Una vez más Kaya se sintió nerviosa por su escrutinio, y se escondió levemente detrás de Zeno.

-Así que la auténtica Kaya, ¿eh? – volvió a preguntar, sonriendo ladeadamente -. La verdad es que he oído hablar tanto de ti que siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. Este bribón no para de hablar de ti.

-¿En serio? – preguntó ella sin terminar de creérselo.

-Claro. Le he oído tantas veces que hasta puedo recitarlo de memoria – alzo las manos y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos -. Según él eres linda, amable, servicial, cariñosa… También se que cantas bien, aunque no eres buena cocinera, que te gustan las flores, tu fruta favorita-

-Todo eso… - le interrumpió Kaya incrédula y sonrojada.

-Y aún hay más – aseguró el hombre.

-Ya basta, estás avergonzando a Kaya – le reprendió levemente el rubio.

-Es culpa tuya por tener la lengua tan larga – le echó en cara, para luego inclinarse hacia la chica y decir con tono confidencial -. Aunque la verdad es que lo que más dice es que es realmente afortunado por tenerte como esposa. Siempre se le pone una cara bobalicona cuando habla de ti, a pesar de que el resto no dejan de refunfuñar sobre sus mujeres. No sé qué harás para tenerle tan contento, pero desde luego funciona.

Kaya no pudo evitar sonreír feliz y levemente avergonzada por sus palabras. Se alegraba de poder devolverle a Zeno parte del afecto y felicidad que él le daba a ella.

-Ahora estás avergonzándome a mí – se quejó el rubio.

-Pues no lo parece con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que tienes – le echó en cara el hombre -. Si yo no estuviera también felizmente casado, sentiría envidia de ti. De hecho cuando los trabajadores se enteren de que Kaya es real se van a morir de envidia.

-Sí, soy muy afortunado por tener a Kaya – aseguró Zeno con una amplia sonrisa.

La chica por su parte se sonrojó profundamente por su comentario. En su opinión, la afortunada era ella.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Kaya – declaró el hombre con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Ya se marcha? Pero si ni siquiera le hemos invitado a entrar – comenzó a hablar la chica, en un ligero estado de pánico, mientras se esforzaba por recordar sus oxidados hábitos de cortesía -. Cierto, un té. ¿No quiere pasar a tomar un té?

-Eres muy amable, pero no quiero molestar más. Además, Zeno ya me ha dicho que tienes problemas de salud.

Su tono se mantuvo cordial y amable, pero Kaya no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por su torpeza. Por un momento se había olvidado de su enfermedad. Cuando estaba con Zeno a veces la pasaba eso, por eso se había confiado. Seguro que este buen hombre no quería arriesgarse a contagiarse de su enfermedad, ya había sido lo suficientemente amable hablando tanto rato con ella. No podía pedir más.

-Creo que por hoy ya te he alterado demasiado, y no quiero ser el responsable de que tu salud empeore – continuó explicando Sesui para sorpresa de la chica. ¿Era la salud de Kaya lo que le preocupaba y no la suya propia? -. Así que, si no tenéis inconveniente, me pasaré otro día con más tranquilidad para aceptar ese té que me ofreces y charlar un rato. La verdad es que me gustaría tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor por mi mismo y no solo por lo que nos cuenta Zeno. ¿Os parece bien?

Kaya estaba totalmente desconcertada. No se había esperado eso. ¿Ese hombre, sabiendo de su enfermedad, quería volver solo para hablar con ella? ¿Para conocerla mejor había dicho? ¿Quería conocerla? ¿A ella?

Tenía que agradecerle su amabilidad. Tenía que responderle. Sin embargo las palabras no la salían y solo pudo abrir y cerrar repetidamente la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Afortunadamente Zeno fue a su rescate.

-Sería un placer para nosotros que nos visitara en otra ocasión, señor Sesui – intervino el rubio con una amable sonrisa y abrazando a la paralizada chica de forma reconfortante -. Le agradezco de corazón su amabilidad y consideración hacia mi esposa. Estaremos esperándole.

-En ese caso está decidido – declaró Sesui, con una amplia sonrisa y claramente satisfecho -. Nos vemos mañana, Zeno, y adiós a ti también Kaya. Reitero que ha sido un placer conocerte y lo prometido es deuda, volveré pronto – se despidió comenzando a alejarse de la puerta, en dirección al descuidado camino que bajaba por la ladera de la montaña, y agitando la mano en un gesto de despedida.

Kaya, que aún se sentía incapaz de hablar, se limitó a asentir y devolverle el gesto de despedida tímidamente. Zeno por su parte fue mucho más entusiasta y agitó fuertemente los brazos.

-Nos vemos mañana, viejo Sesui – gritó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No soy ningún viejo, pequeño bribón – se escuchó que gritaba el hombre en la lejanía.

Zeno se rió descaradamente y cerró la puerta.

Kaya aún estaba paralizada en el sitio, tratando de procesar los últimos acontecimientos.

Acababa de conocer a una nueva persona, pero no solo eso. Esa persona iba a volver, a pesar de saber sobre su enfermedad. Iba a volver a visitarla. Quería conocerla y hablar con ella. Esto… Esto era…

-¡Kaya! – exclamó Zeno con un leve tono de pánico -. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

La chica se sintió desconcertada por su repentina pregunta y le miró confundida. El rubio la estaba mirando con preocupación y acercó una de sus manos a la cara de la chica para acariciar su mejilla suavemente. Fue entonces cuando Kaya se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas estaban húmedas. ¿Qué? ¿Había empezado a llorar sin darse cuenta?

-¿Qué te pasa, Kaya? ¿Por qué lloras? – le volvió a preguntar Zeno, pareciendo realmente preocupado -. No me gusta que llores, quiero que sonrías. Así que dime lo que está mal, por favor.

Sin embargo, esas palabras que pretendían ser reconfortantes, solo consiguieron que el llanto de la chica se incrementara.

¿Que qué estaba mal? Nada estaba mal. De hecho todo estaba bien. Quizás demasiado bien, demasiado perfecto. Tanto que parecía irreal. Tanto que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Pero Zeno estaba cada vez estaba más preocupado y se veía que estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que decirle que esas lágrimas no eran de sufrimiento, si no de felicidad. Pero entre sus sollozos no alcanzaba a juntar las palabras. Al final solo acertó a decir entre balbuceos:

-Zeno… Estoy… tan feliz… de ser… tú esposa… de haber… haberte conocido. Gracias… Zeno… por estar… aquí conmigo… Gracias… Gracias… Gra… cias…

Porque todo había sido gracias a él. Él se había convertido en su primera compañía después de mucho tiempo sola, después en su primer mejor amigo, después en su primer amor, en su persona más importante. La había dado tantas cosas, tantas. Sobre todo su amor y su afecto. Quería decirle tantas cosas para agradecerle. Pero ya no consiguió que salieran más palabras coherentes de su garganta mientras lloraba tan fuerte como ese día en el que Zeno la pidió matrimonio.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Zeno pareció comprenderlo. Porque su expresión dejó de ser de preocupación para mostrar una tierna sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo. Atrajo el cuerpo tembloroso de Kaya hacia el suyo y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho para después susurrar en su oído:

-Gracias a ti, Kaya. Gracias por existir, por convertirte en mi nueva razón para vivir. Gracias.

En respuesta la chica le devolvió el abrazo y ocultó su rostro lloroso en el hombro de Zeno.

Ambos se mantuvieron así durante un rato. Simplemente abrazándose mientras Kaya lloraba y el rubio la acariciaba la espalda reconfortantemente.

La verdad era que a veces Kaya aún no podía creerse su suerte por haber conocido a alguien como él. Aún tenía la sensación de que en algún momento iba a despertarse en su cama, después de haber tenido un sueño muy vivido mientras deliraba por la fiebre.

Pero la verdad era que ya la daba igual si Zeno era parte de un sueño o de la realidad. Simplemente quería poder estar con él más tiempo, mucho más tiempo, y que así esta felicidad que sentía continuara.

" _Que este bonito sueño no se termine nunca por favor."_ Rogo Kaya para sus adentros, sin saber que Zeno estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hasta aquí este one-shot. Espero que os haya gustado.

Soy consciente de que es altamente improbable que realmente alguien visitara a Zeno y Kaya en su casa o simplemente supiera dónde vivían, ya que es un hecho que Zeno se quedó inmóvil junto a Kaya aún después de que ella muriera durante meses y nadie pareció echarle en falta o ir de visita a interesarse por ellos. Sin embargo esta es una idea que me estaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace tiempo: Zeno presumiendo de esposa ante alguien más y Kaya sintiéndose tanto azorada como feliz por ello. Finalmente no me he podido resistir a escribirlo, a pesar de que pueda llegar a entrar ligeramente en conflicto con la versión canon.

Os confirmo que finalmente por algunos problemas de salud y algunas otras circunstancias los nuevos capítulos de " **ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE** " y " **Enero azul** " se van a retrasar y no llegarán como pronto hasta la semana que viene. En vez de eso mañana publicaré una nueva traducción relacionada con Zeno para concluir su semana especial. Realmente lamento que al final esta semana, que se suponía que fuera especial, haya terminado publicando solo escuetas traducciones y tan pocos trabajos originales míos. Sin embargo las circunstancias obligan, y sinceramente tampoco creo que os vaya a suponer una pérdida tan grande a largo plazo, porque casi se podría considerar que estoy en un especial de Zeno durante todo el año, ya que es el principal protagonista de la mayor parte de mis escritos, así que ya llegará mucho más sobre Zeno para compensar esto más adelante.

También se me están acumulando muchos reviews y correos vuestros sin responder. Lamento mucho esto también. Sabed que los estoy leyendo todos, que realmente los aprecio y que espero ponerme al día y responderos a todos como se debe pronto.

Por último, quería volver a animaros a ver el **AMV** sobre el último OVA de Zeno que he editado (los links están al final de la información de mi perfil).

Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
